Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the gasification of biomass and solid waste, and more particularly to a gasifier and method for gasifying biomass and solid waste to synthesize high quality syngas in the presence of external thermal energy and microwave plasma.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional fixed bed gasification of biomass has characteristics of a simple structure, flexible operation, long retention time of solid materials on the fixed bed, and high cracking efficiency. The biomass fuel on the fixed bed only requires primary crushing to have uniform particle sizes. However, the gasification temperature is low and nonuniform, the tar content is high, the active components in the syngas are few, and the gasification efficiency is low, all of which greatly limit the gasification of biomass.